The Real Ghostbusters
The Real Ghostbusters is an Emmy-Nominated American animated television series based on the hit 1984 film Ghostbusters. The series ran from 1986 to 1991, and was produced by Columbia Pictures Television (now Sony Pictures Television), DiC Entertainment and Coca-Cola. The series continues the adventures of paranormal investigators Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, Dr. Ray Stantz, their secretary Janine Melnitz and their mascot ghost Slimer. During the six year run it was retooled with the Slimer! show that was sandwiched around The Real Ghostbusters and titled Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters. In 1997, the franchise was revived with Extreme Ghostbusters. A group of new Ghostbusters joined Egon, Janine and Slimer, who helped to bridge both cartoons. Plot The series origin is told in the episode "Citizen Ghost" which is a flashback episode. Peter reveals that the suits were replaced with new ones that were in new colors. Gozer was taken out but the old suits had ecto-plasmic residue and Peter was suppose to destroy them. Also in that episode Slimer is revealed that he stuck around the firehouse and while Peter didn't like him, the others after a few days grew to like him, as he was harmless and valuable to research. Ray names him to spite Peter, Slimer. At the end of the episode the ghostbusters are in serious trouble with Ghost versions of themselves that wanted them out of business. Slimer wore them out as they fired at him wasting they ecto energy. Because of that, the ghostbusters caught the ghosts. Slimer earned his spot as a pet and friend of the ghostbusters. "Take Two" explained in a way, the differences between the cartoon and the film. The film according to the episode was made based on events in the cartoon. Inside jokes about the film are all over the episode. Development A short pilot episode was produced, but never aired in full. Scenes of the pilot can be seen in TV promos that aired prior to the beginning of the series. As with most pilots, the short episode has several striking differences from the finished product. For the most part, the differences come down to a greater faithfulness to the movie: Peter Venkman's design bears a greater resemblance to Bill Murray, the Ghostbusters still use their original uniforms, and Slimer appears as a gluttonous bad guy as he does in the movie. Certain scenes from the pilot would be edited and used in the show's intro, most notably the encounter at the end with the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Other scenes from the pilot, including a shot of Ray waking up from bed with a Mr. Staypuft doll, the team sliding down the fire pole in silhouette, and a skeletonized Red Baron laughing as he flies across the sky, would be used in the special intro used for the Real Ghostbusters halloween special, "The Halloween Door". Maurice LaMarche, the voice of Egon Spengler, described that even though the auditioners did not want him to impersonate Harold Ramis, he did so and got the part. LaMarche mentioned that, supposedly, Bill Murray asked why Lorenzo Music's voice sounded like Garfield and not like himself, and this may have weighed in the replacing of Music, with Dave Coulier replacing him after 78 episodes. This is ironic considering that Bill Murray took over the role of Garfield for the live-action movies.{Doubly ironic is that Lorenzo Music voiced Garfield cat in a cartoon series!} Ernie Hudson was the only actor from the film who auditioned to reprise his role, Winston Zeddemore, for the animated series, but he lost to Arsenio Hall. The Other Ghost Busters "The Real" was added to the title over a dispute with Filmations Ghostbusters properties. After the success of the film, a TV series based on the Ghostbusters began production. At the same time The Real Ghostbusters was being created, Filmation was making a cartoon known as Filmations Ghostbusters, which was a revamp of Filmation's 1970s show/concept, Filmations The Ghost Busters. Despite rumors to the contrary, Columbia was allowed to use the name Ghostbusters for its cartoon, but added "The Real" to snub Filmation. In the episode "The Spirit of Aunt Lois", Dr. Bassingham, a charlatan spiritualist wore an outfit similar to that of Jake Kong. With character designs by Jim McDermott, the animated characters were dramatically redesigned from the way the same characters looked in the movie due to likeness-rights issues. Triva *In one episode Boo_York-three of the ghostbusters-with the exception of Winston Zeddemore-find themselves in a parrell universe where New York City is a literal ghost town and they'' being chased by their ghost "peoplebusters!"' *In another "Twilight Zone" like episode The_Cabinet_of_Calamari ghostbuster Stanz is trapped in a magic Magican cabinent -while the other ghostbusters try to capture the ghost of Harry_Houdini-who allways ''escapes their traps!'' *In another epsiode Chicken,_He_Clucked the Ghostbusters must help a demon against a insane man who banished chickens from the earth! ''' *"The animated cartoon series ran for six seasons and a subseason for 147 epsiodes from September 13, 1986 to September 18, 1991. *Ghostbuster Ramond Stanz and Slimer the Ghost were voiced by Frank Welker *Ghostbuster Peter Vankman were voiced by Lorenzo Music who voiced Garfield Cat in Garfield and Friends Category:1990's Series Category:1980's Series